fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Despicable Me: Back In Time
"Despicable Me: Back In Time" is an upcoming Despicable Me fan fiction with some Back To The Future elements added. Summary: While trying to escape the evil King Vector in the disant future, a mysterious envoy is accidentally sent back in time to 2015, shortly after the events of Despicable Me 2 (counting the 147 dates). While finding a way to repair the time machine at Paradise Mall, he meets one of Gru's daughters, who helps him repair and test the machine, leading to the two having their own adventures, the visitor meeting the rest of the family and the minions, and then coming to realize that both him and Gru have a common enemy. Characters: Felonius Gru (former villain turned ally, protagonist) Lucy Wilde/Gru (Gru's wife, affiliated with AVL, protagonist) Dr. Nefario (Scientist working with Gru and AVL, tritagonist) The Minions (help Gru accomplish his goals, tritagonists) Margo Gru (Gru's eldest daughter, supporting protagonist) Edith Gru (Gru's middle daughter, protagonist) Agnes Gru (Gru's youngest daughter, protagonist) Monty Braun (the time traveller, main protagonist) Vector Perkins (king of the future, main antagonist) Professor Flux (Monty's time travelling nemesis, supporting antagonist) Prologue Location: Centennial City (future city bordering Washington State and California). Time: October 21st, 2150, 11:05 AM. Conditions: Severe Thunderstorm in area. High winds, heavy rain, lots of thunder and lightning. Thunder crashed and Lighting flashed all around as Monty Braun, a teenage science genius, skillfully piloted the flying DeLorean DMC-12, which was secretly a time travel machine, between tall buildings, over parks, under tubes, and through alleyways in an area away from the main highway, with Vector right behind him. The area was tricky for an ordinary person to navigate, and while Monty was very skilled for his age, the menacing Vector seemed to find a go-around every time. Finally, the DeLorean exited the last alley and burst out of the glass dome surrounding the city, flying into the stormy weather with Vector still giving chase. Monty looked from his rear-view mirror, saw Vector, and said, "So that's how you want to do it, eh?" He pushed his skill to the limit and began looping, diving, and corkscrewing to avoid gunfire from Vector's ship. Vector chased Monty all the way to Venice, California, one of the few habitable cities left. Monty looked outside and slowed the car in an attempt to land somewhere for fuel, despite the high winds, though little did he know he had accidentally turned on the time circuits in the process. The DeLorean hovered above a street between some buildings. Most of the buildings looked the same, but one, a massive skyscraper with a huge "G" on the front, stood out. Vector drew closer and closer. Just as it looked like Vector had him, a bolt of lightning struck the DeLorean, causing it to spin at 88 mph, scrambling the time circuits, and causing the machine to vanish in a blinding flash of light, leaving twin fire trails in the shape of two backwards 9's. The flash blew back Vector's ship, causing it to crash into the buildings behind him. Vector, confused, exclaimed, "Oh, poop." Meanwhile, in the year 2015, Felonious Gru had just put his three daughters, Agnes, Edith, and Margo, to bed for the night and went into the lab to help Dr. Nefario and the minions. Mr. Gru and Lucy Wilde, his parter while working for the Anti Villain League, had just been married that evening, and everyone was very tired indeed. Margo gazed out the window of the bedroom for a minute, wondering what their next adventure would be. She was about to lay down when, at distance of about a mile away, a blinding flash of light could be seen, after which Margo saw something that looked somewhat like the silhouette of a car wobble in the air a little bit before falling to the ground and exploding in a massive fireball. Margo thought about what she just saw, but then muttered to herself, "Just a bad dream. I hope." before going to sleep. The next morning, Margo told Edith and Agnes about what had happened, or what she thought happened. "I heard it in my sleep," said Agnes, and Edith said, "I might have heard something of the sort. Maybe we should go look." As it turned out, Gru, Lucy, and Dr. Nefario had also heard an explosion. With that, they took the Grumobile to the city to try and find what had landed. It wasn't long before they found something. However, what baffled them all was that, despite a good-sized scorch mark in the road and some scorched buildings, the car... was gone. Now, fast forward three weeks... Chapter 1: Monty Location: Paradise Mall, Venice, CA Time: May 22nd, 2015, 10:21 AM. Conditions: Calm, cool, sunny day. A few clouds with a light breeze. The day couldn't get any better. School had just let out for the summer, and Gru and Lucy had decided to go shopping to take advantage of the weather, letting the girls explore the mall while he went. Agnes was looking at a row of fluffy stuffed unicorns, Edith was peering into some comics about ninjas, and Margo was by the fountain texting a friend. Suddenly, something shiny near the fountain that previously wasn't there caught Margo's eye, and she got up to see what it was. After angling through the busy crowd, she saw what it was: the strangest of cars. The body was made of stainless steel, and it had whitewalls, something on the back that looked like rockets, and a jumble of machinery and gadgets in the back and the front. The front read DMC, which Margo recognized as DeLorean Motor Corporation. "Wow," Margo said to herself. "How much stuff does that thing have?" Just then, she realized - it looked uncannily similar to the car she saw crash three weeks ago. She saw a boy about her age doing some wiring underneath the machine. He had neatly feathered blonde hair, an orange jacket with black stripes, blue jeans, and some Nike shoes that looked high-tech. Margo couldn't help looking at him. "He looks like an ordinary person,"I wonder if he built this, or at least helped someone built it." Just then, the boy, who had now slid out from under the car, took notice of Margo. "Oh, uhh... Hey!" he said, a little surprised. "Strange looking machine, isn't it?" "Umm... Hi?" Margo said, surprised herself. "It's alright, I understand," said the boy. "Why trust a stranger, right?" "Oh no, it's fine," Margo said. "What's all those gadgets doing on your car?" The boy paused his work, looked at Margo, and said, "It's a science experiment." A science experiment! This appealed to Margo. "Hey... Could I help?" she eagerly asked. "If course you can!" said the boy. "I like having someone helping me, and some to help. Oh, and by the way, the name's Monty." "I'm Margo," Margo said. Monty took out a remote control that looked like it went to a toy plane. Margo watched in amazement as he drove the machine out of the mall, through the largest doorway there, and to an empty spot in the parking lot, all while using the remote. She decided to record the experiment on her phone. "If my calculations are correct," Monty beamed. "When you see this thing hit 88 mph, you're gonna see some serious stuff." With that, the car began to rev up, and then took off. Monty and Margo were standing directly in front of the car, and as it approached them it hit 88 mph. The machinery sparked like mad and some coils on the outside began to flows blue. Just as it was about to pummel them, it disappeared in a loud, bright flash, leaving a pair of fire trails behind, running between Margo's and Monty's legs. Margo carerfully stepped out the fire trails and checked her watch: 10:30 AM. "What did I tell you?!?" Monty went ecstatic. "88 MPH!!!" Margo just stood speechless at what had happened. "You... You just disintegrated all your hard work!" "No, Margo!" he said. "The vehicle and everything on it are perfectly intact! I just sent them exactly 1 minute into the future." "How?" Margo asked. "The temporal displacement occurred exactly at 10:30 AM," Monty explained. "That means it will rematerialize at the same spot it disappeared at exactly 10:31 AM!" Margo was in utter disbelief at hearing this. "Are you saying..." she stammered. "You built a time machine... out of a DeLorean?!?" "Well, I didn't exactly build it, my father did." Monty said. "But still, if you're gonna build a time machine, why not do it with style? Besides, the stainless steel body helps make the flux dispersal-" he looked at Margo's watch with alarm. "Look Out!!!" He and Margo jumped out of the way just as the time machine reappeared. Margo ended the video there. "I've got to let my sisters see this," Margo said, also ecstatic. "Bye, Monty! We should hang out sometime soon." "Maybe so," said Monty. "Later Margo!" With that, Margo dashed back into the mall to tell her sisters about Monty and the time travelling DeLorean. To Be Continued... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Despicable Me Category:Back To The Future Category:Time Travel Category:Fan Fictions